


Losing You

by Trustmeimahealer



Series: Just Like Me, They Long To Be (Close To You) [2]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jealousy, a bit of smut at the end, but they argue for half of the fic, sorry - Freeform, they're still cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trustmeimahealer/pseuds/Trustmeimahealer
Summary: Kate wants Rana to get along with Sophie so that they can all hang out together, the only issue is that Rana has a jealous streak a mile long and Kate hates it.Needless to say things don't go well.





	1. Chapter 1

There are times that Kate can’t believe how much her life has changed since she moved to the street. How many people she didn’t know would ever be so important to her. Carla had been a huge rock to her through all of the chaos, Kate always wanted a big sister, and Carla for all of her secrecy and frustrating self destructive habits truly was more than Kate had ever hoped for.

 

Sophie had also become a vital part of Kate’s life, both as a support and as someone who she cared deeply for. There had been some chemistry between them at first and she knew there was some lingering attraction there on Sophie’s part, but they were partners in crime and that was always the most important thing to the two of them. Kate had felt awful for the way she had handled Sophie’s feelings for her, wished that she had confided in Sophie about her and Rana’s relationship before their wires got crossed. There was a part of Kate that knew in some other life where she hadn’t met Rana, her and Sophie would probably have made a good team.  She knew that Sophie was probably still a little hurt about that, but if she was she didn’t show it. In fact Sophie had been one of their greatest supporters since the truth of the affair had surfaced, even going so far as to stand up for them to gossipers in the Rovers. Kate really doesn't know what she did to deserve a friend like Sophie.

 

Then of course there was Rana, beautiful, funny Rana with her big heart and sharp humour. Kate wonders sometimes if Rana was created just for her, wonders if the immediate chemistry between them had been because someone up there had planned for them to be together all along. There were little things like the dimples in her smile when she was a little too suggestive with Kate in public, or her paranoia at receiving spoilers for TV shows, or the crease in her brow when she’s working, or the soft hum she makes as she’s just about to fall asleep that Kate tries to memorise every time. Every time she thinks that she loves all of Rana, she discovers something new and loves her all the more for it.

 

Although the one thing Kate didn’t love about Rana was her habit of possessiveness, especially when it came to Sophie. Rana would always tense up a little when Sophie was around, hold Kate a little tighter, kiss her a little too forcefully for a public place. Kate had tried to be understanding at first, Rana had struggled with the open endedness of Kate and Sophie’s flirtation when Rana was still married, and whilst Rana and Zeedan had all but cut each other off since their separation, Sophie and Kate where still good friends. But Rana couldn’t seem to be sensitive to Sophie at all, constantly feeling the need to make their relationship obvious while Kate would rather not rub salt in the wound for the sake of their friendship. What Kate couldn’t understand was that since Rana and Sophie had been friends before all of the fallout from the affair, so why couldn’t Rana offer Sophie the same sensitivity Kate offered Zeedan?

 

Honestly Kate doesn’t know why she still tries to see them both at once, but Rana gets irritable when Kate hangs out with Sophie alone. She’d never actually tell Kate that she couldn’t see Sophie, but there’d be a tension in her shoulders, an edge to her voice and a emptiness to her usually bright smile that Kate hated to be the cause of. She had thought that encouraging them to spend time all together would help Rana relax by seeing that there was no romantic tension left between them as well as reassuring Sophie that Kate hadn’t been using her.

 

That’s how the three of them ended up tucked into a booth at The Rovers, Rana to her side and Sophie sat opposite looking pretty uncomfortable.

 

The night hadn’t started so badly, sure Rana was a little more affectionate than she would usually be in public, but she and Sophie had seemed to be getting along just fine. By the time they were on their fourth round Sophie was telling them about Sally’s political aspirations and the insane campaigning she’d been doing.

 

“The worst thing is, she’s totally using me as the source of all things LGBT. I keep telling her that I’m not even a particularly involved lesbian, yet alone a spokesperson for the whole spectrum.” Sophie joked.

 

“It’s nice she’s so involved, though.” Rana offered, taking a sip of her drink with a warm smile.

 

Sophie nodded with a grin. “Its always better she focuses on that than trying to set me up with every lesbian she finds.”

 

Rana laughs and Kate is a little too caught up in how well that they’re getting on to realise the dangerous territory they’re about to slip into. “Anyone we know?” Rana asks and Kate wishes that she’d talked to Sophie before about Rana’s sensitivity about their history because her alarmed look registers just a moment too late for Sophie to not say anything.

 

“Well Kate was the first one after Maddy. I think she just liked the idea of me with the boss’s daughter to be honest.” Sophie frowns when she sees the reaction in the two women opposite her, Kate has this wide eyed alarmed look and she shakes her head almost imperceptibly. Rana meanwhile has completely tensed up, the warmth in her expression has soured and Sophie is pretty sure that she’s being glared at.

 

“You two actually dated?” Rana looks between them and Kate glances away sheepishly, praying that Rana doesn’t actually make a scene in front of her best friend and half the street.

 

Sophie for her part wishes she knew what the problem was. “I mean Kate was engaged so not really.”  She let out a nervous laugh, uncomfortable under Rana’s stare.

 

“Not really?” Rana asks, she doesn’t know why it angers her so much. There’s a rational part of her brain which is shouting at her to be reasonable, that Kate has chosen who she wants to be with and there’s no contest anymore. But there’s something Rana just can’t get her head around, the idea that Kate would not only want to spend time with someone who she used to have feelings for, who _still_ has feelings for her but would want to bring Rana into that dynamic with so much history she’ll never understand. She loves Kate, but she can’t half be insensitive when it comes to Rana’s feelings.

Sophie quirms under the questioning and can’t help but become a little defensive. “Well I mean there was a kiss but that’s it.” She looks to Kate for some help, but she simply looks frozen in her spot. “But like I said, she was engaged. It didn’t go anywhere.”

 

Rana tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. “It shouldn’t have even gone there.”

 

“Rana, can we not do this.” Kate murmurs, leaning into Rana slightly. “Come on, let’s go home.”

 

Rana shakes her head and puts on a fake smile. “We’re just chatting, babe.”  She tips her head to kiss Kate’s cheek and puts her hand on her knee.

 

Against her better judgement, probably due to the alcohol that had firmly made its way into her system by now, Kate was a little into the possessiveness. But she had been here before, girlfriends who eventually thought they actually owned her, an anxious gnawing feeling settled in her stomach at the predatory look in Rana’s eyes. Kate was reminded for a moment how jealous had been when she was with Imogen, it had almost ruined their friendship. “Rana.”

 

Rana looks at Kate for a second and registers the warning in her voice. She looks back to Sophie who looks completely uncomfortable and pretty baffled. “Ok.” She mumbled, aware in the back of her mind that she had definietly crossed a line, but her brain was too foggy to see past her jealousy.

 

Kate nodded and shuffled out of the booth with an apologetic look to Sophie. “Sorry Soph, we best be off. I’ll see you tomorrow?”  

 

Rana smiled with saccharine sweetness. “Bye Sophie!”

 

Kate could help but roll her eyes and held her hand out to help Rana up. As much as she really was pissed off at her, she was unwilling to give the whole pub a front row seat to their row.  She proceeded to drag Rana out before things could get any more heated.

 

Rana was a little relieved when she felt Kate squeeze her hand once she was up. She couldn’t help but feel a little emotional, knowing how mad Kate must be and how Kate refused to embarrass them regardless. She let out a shaky, “Kate,” as they walked out onto the street.

 

“Wait until we’re home.” Kate knew there was an edge to her voice, but she didn’t let go of Rana’s hand until they were back in the flat, slowly stewing herself up in the silence. Once they got in Kate immediately let go, desperately needing to put some space between them.

 

“Kate,” Rana began, watching as Kate crossed the room to lean against the kitchen counter in an attempt to get away from her.

 

“I don’t want to hear it, Rana.” Kate snapped. Rana wasn’t sure she’d seen Kate like this, there was no confusion or desperation or love in her expression, just cold anger. “ Sophie did nothing wrong in there. Why on earth did you think attacking my best friend over a kiss _two years ago_ would be a good idea?”

 

Rana couldn’t help but become defensive. “It wasn’t two years ago, though was it? The last time you two kissed? It wasn’t even two months ago!”

 

Kate scoffed. “I can’t believe you’re still angry about this! You were married to Zeedan! I had to watch him touch you almost every day!”

 

Rana felt hot angry tears run down her face, furious that kate would conflate the two things. “I wouldn’t have been touching him at all if I wasn’t supposed to be in a relationship with him! You kissed Sophie to spite me, and you throw that in my face any chance you get!”

 

Kate leans forward against the counter, nails scratching on the worktop in an attempt to keep herself relatively calm. “I did not kiss Sophie to spite you Rana. Me and Sophie have been friends since before I even met you. That kiss happened because we were drunk and I thought you had picked Zeedan over me yet again.”

 

Rana gasped and stormed forward to the other side of the kitchen counter. “I never picked him over you!”

 

Kate knows she’s crying but she can’t back down now, these tensions had been bubbling since they first started the affair and they had to be aired at some point. She pointed at Rana accusingly, eyes narrow, closing the space between them. “Every time you were going to tell him and you didn’t because he was excited about the business or about your family or because he was having a bad day and you didn’t want _him_ to be any more upset, you put his happiness before mine.”  She pushed her finger into Rana’s chest, watching her wide, teary eyes. “When you told Luke you were pregnant when you knew I’d find out you chose Zeedan over me. Every day before you were forced to tell the truth you picked him over and over again.”

 

Rana shook her head and tried to square up to Kate in an attempt at intimidation. “A bit like how you picked Sophie’s happiness over mine tonight?”

 

Kate shook her head and took a step back. “Don’t you dare.”

 

Rana followed her forward, beyond frustrated. “You know that I don’t like her being around you but not only do you continue to see her, you drag me into it!” Kate continued to back away and Rana continued to follow her. “She was willing to break up one of your relationships to be with you, Kate, why are you so angry at me for not trusting her now?”

 

Kate stopped moving backward and put her hands on Rana’s shoulders to keep her from getting any closer.  “She was willing to break up me and Caz. It’s not exactly the same is it.”  A cold shadow suddenly crossed Kate’s features. “Although right now I’m not sure.”

 

Rana stops still in her tracks, her blood cold in the betrayal. “Is that what you think of me? Another Caz?”

 

Kate softens slightly, deflating at the hurt on Rana’s face. Even through the anger, there was a part of her who ached at the sight of her girlfriend in so much pain due to her. But the anger remained nethertheless. “ I’ve been here before, Rana. The intensity, the jealousy, the hot and cold,”  She gasps shakily, feeling as if everything is just about to fall apart in her hands. “I can’t do that again.” She lets out a sob she hadn’t known she had been holding back, old scars opening up the more she stood there. “I can’t do that with you.”

 

Rana immediately reaches forward to bring Kate into her arms as she cries, unable to watch her in so much distress. “I know, I’m sorry.” She presses a kiss into the top of Kate’s head. “I’m sorry.”  She had forgotten the true extent of Kate’s trauma over Caz, in past relationships her jealousy had either lead to her getting her own way or being ignored. It hadn’t occurred to her the history of hurt and betrayal she was dragging up within Kate, especially since Caz had essentially accused her of the same thing.  

 

Rana guided them both to sit on the sofa, Kate collapsing into her and allowing herself to be soothed as she tried to calm herself down.  “Rana.” She doesn’t really know what she wants to say, doesn’t know what to tell Rana she needs. Really, she knows Rana could never hurt her like Caz had, for starters Caz would have already made this all Kate’s fault, made demands that she never see Sophie again. Kate can’t think of a time Caz simply apologised and held her when she was upset. But the fears had been stewing for a while and Kate genuinely didn’t think she would recover if Rana turned out to use her in the same way.

 

Rana just continued to stroke Kate’s hair and kiss the top of her head. “I wasn’t thinking properly, Kate. I’m so sorry.”

 

Kate took a deep breath and sat up to look Rana in the eyes. “I know you aren’t like her.”  Kate could help but look away, guilty for ever thinking such a thing while Rana is looking at her with those soft, compassionate brown eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

Rana shook her head. “You’re right. I was acting irrationally, I’m so used to relationships being about control, about getting my own way. I didn’t think about you. I know you wouldn’t cheat on me, I was just still a bit sore about it and felt like you weren’t considering how I felt.”

 

Kate melted a little and held Rana’s hand, running her thumb across her knuckles. “That’s why I wanted you to spend time with us, so that you’ll see that there’s nothing romantic left there.”

Rana laughed softly, still puffy eyes sparkling. “All I could see was that she is still very much into you.”

 

Kate shifted a little and tilted her head. “Even if she is, which i don’t think she is by the way, she’s going out there defending us. Aidan told me she almost had a shouting match with Yasmeen the other day in the Rovers when she heard her talking about us. If she wanted to break us up she wouldn’t be doing that.”

 

Rana sighed, guiltier still, and nodded. She reached forward with her free hand to tuck a stray hair behind kate’s ear. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

 

Kate leant forward to press a gentle kiss on Rana’s lips. “If you don’t want to spend time with her given our history, I understand. But you have to trust me alone with her.”

 

Rana smiled and chased her lips for another kiss, relieved that the fight seemed to be over. “I trust you.” She kissed her again, with a bit more heat behind it, cupping her cheek softly. “I love you and if Sophie is an important part of your life I’ll try to love her too.”

 

Kate laughed and leant into Rana’s hand. “You don’t need to go that far. A bit of an effort would be more than enough.”

 

Rana grinned and nodded. “Then that’s what I’ll do.” Kate kisses her again and Rana pushes them back to that Kate is on her back and Rana hovering above her. “I’m sorry I was such an idiot.”

 

Kate grins up at her and leans forward to kiss her. “Then make it up to me.”

 

Rana ducks her head to kiss Kate’s neck until she finally finds the spot that always makes her gasp. “I never want to hurt you.” Rana doesn’t know what drives her, but she has a desperate need to show Kate how deep her love for her is. No possession or jealousy, just a driving need to be the one making Kate happy.

 

“You don’t.” Kate groans, gripping onto the fabric of Rana’s top.

 

“I did tonight.” Rana counters, looking up to face Kate properly. “I’ll apologise to Sophie in the morning.”

 

Kate nods and offers her a soft smile. “You made me better though, so it’s fine.” Kate can feel that Rana is about to argue the logic of the statement so she cuts her off. “But right now I need you.”

 

Rana raises an eyebrow and resolves to focus on Kate’s needs at that moment, if she’s honest there was a point that night where she genuinely wasn’t sure if they were going to be able to work things out, had she been even a little less invested in Kate and their relationship then she probably would have stormed out on more than one occasion and she had a feeling Kate would have too. All she wants now is to enjoy Kate being under her and _needing_ her.

 

Rana sits up to straddle Kate’s waist, pulling her own top off before reaching to pull Kate’s off too, blushing at the soft, needy look Kate gives her as she lifts herself a little to help it off. Rana immediately leans down to dust kisses over Kate’s chest, taking a moment to kiss each one of the moles that span from her collar bone to her breast, reaching behind to take her bra off. The position is a little cramped on the sofa, and Rana would really rather not have to move Kate around constantly when the atmosphere is already delicate. Rana gets up off the sofa and Kate follows her up, chasing her lips for kiss after kiss. “Sit up” Rana murmurs before standing to take off her jeans, enjoying Kate watching her with dark eyes as she follows Rana’s request. Rana kicks her jeans to the side and kneels on the floor to pull Kate’s jeans off and pull her legs around her waist.

 

Kate pulls Rana in for a bruising kiss, letting her hands wonder down Rana’s back to grab her bum to pull her even closer. Rana groans into the kiss and reaches down to dip her fingers under the waistline of Kate’s underwear. She would pull back to take them off, but she doesn’t think she can stand to be any further away from Kate than she already is.

 

Kate gasps when Rana grazes her fingers through her folds lightly up and down. Kate leans back into the sofa to give Rana better access as she hopes she gets the hint of what she needs. “Fuck, Rana.” She murmurs when Rana uses the space to enter her with two fingers. Kate’s been meaning to tell Rana that starting with one might be a bit easier on her in the future, but she’s really wet from the build up and there's something about the burn of it which is massively cathartic in that moment.  

 

“You’re perfect.” Rana mutters, kissing Kate again while she tries to establish a firm rhythm. Kate groans louder at that and Rana can’t help but notice the clench around her fingers. She’s suspected that Kate has something of praise kink, since they started sleeping together Kate’s always been super responsive to praise almost more than to any physical action. “You’re so good. I love you so much.”

 

Kate whimpers when Rana reaches to swipe at her clit with her thumb and claws at her back. She knows she won’t last long, she never does with Rana, especially as Rana continues to whisper lovingly in her her ear.

 

Rana hooks her fingers as she hears Kate’s moans become quicker in succession, a clear tell that she’s close. “Come on sweetheart. Show me how good I make you feel.” Rana whispers, taking Kate’s earlobe into her mouth and sucking softly.

 

Kate’s orgasm hits her like a freight train, all she can do is cling onto Rana and ride the waves. The only thing is Rana doesn’t stop moving, she stills her thumb on her clit but the thrusting continues long enough that Kate feels another orgasm chasing it. “Fuck don’t stop.”

Rana quirks an eyebrow, she had been unsure if she continued through Kate’s orgasm she would become too sensitive but she had guessed from how quickly Kate is usually up for a second round that she probably isn’t easily overstimulated. “You’re doing so well babe.”

 

A low moan rumbles out of Kate as her second orgasm approaches but when Rana flicks her thumb again she’s sent catapulting over the edge before she’s quite ready. She clings to Rana so desperately she worries in the back of her mind that she’ll have scratched her but all she can do is thrust her hips into Rana.

 

Rana mercifully decides not to coax another orgasm out of her just yet but waits until Kate slumps back before she removes her fingers from her underwear. “That was so beautiful.” Rana sighs and leans forward with Kate manoeuvring them so that they’re both lying on the sofa side by side. It’s a little cramped, but all they both need is to be as close to each other as possible.

 

Kate yawns and Rana kisses the her forehead. “Can you make it to bed?” Rana asks even though she knows there is no way Kate is getting up now.

 

Kate frowns and shakes her head with sleepy eyes. “What about you? I didn’t even get your bra off!” Kate huffs and Rana can’t help but find it adorable.

 

“Don’t worry about me. You can pay me back in the morning.” Rana winks and pulls a throw off the arm of the sofa, content to snooze a bit with Kate until they could be bothered to get to bed. She glances at the clock radio on the kitchen counter and grimaces at the time, glad to have a day off tomorrow or else she’d have to be in the medical centre in only a few hours. She knows Kate needs to be in for the lunch shift at the Bistro though.

 

But when Rana looks back to Kate to suggest they get up she melts at the sight of Kate already asleep, clearly bone tired from the chaotic events of the night.

 

Rana decides that a few more minutes can’t hurt and snuggles Kate as close as she can. When she closes her eyes all she can think about is how she is to have found Kate against all the odds. Maybe there is something up there looking out for her.   

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate returns the favour...

It’s Kate who wakes up first, back sore from the cramped position. The window at the other side of the room casts the tell tale glow of dawn but the room is already far too bright from the lamp she had turned on when they got back from the pub. Kate groans when she realises she can’t just spend the day in bed no matter how much she may want to, and she really needs more sleep before her lunch shift.

 

Kate looks at Rana a moment, a little bit enchanted by her. It’s rare that Kate really gets a good look at her so at peace, last night had been so intense, it probably hadn’t been that good a plan to expose Sophie to a drunk and jealous Rana. Oh god, Kate did not look forward to explaining Rana’s behaviour to Sophie the next time she saw her. 

 

Then again, Rana had been so sweet afterwards. Kate felt a faint flush of embarrassment at her little meltdown, afterall Rana had only been a bit rude, it didn’t really deserve a comparison to Caz. But then again, Kate had a feeling that the jealousy would be something they’d both have to watch out for to avoid a repeat of last night. 

 

For now though, they both really needed to get into bed and get some proper sleep. Kate decided to wake Rana up gently, giving her a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and stroking her hair. 

 

Kate loved to watch Rana’s face wrinkle up as she stirred. “Hmm, Kate.” She grumbled, cracking open and eye to see Kate looking at her with soft eyes and a cheesy grin. 

 

“We should probably get to bed, sweetheart.” Kate suggests, pressing a gentle kiss to Rana’s jaw. 

 

“I was dreaming about you.”  Rana mumbles, tilting her head a little to give Kate better access as she peppers kisses along Rana’s jawline. Kate’s always been a little weak for Rana’s jawline, she takes any opportunity she can to kiss it and Rana sometimes catches her eyes fixated on it hungrily when they’re out in public. Not that Rana would ever complain, she adores how Kate is fixated on little parts of her that aren’t her boobs or her bum. 

 

“Really?” Kate asks, knowing exactly where this is going. She knows the timing isn’t great, they really should be trying to sleep, but they’re both still a little drunk and Kate is pretty eager to remind Rana just how much she adores her. “Was it a good dream?” 

 

Rana smiled, gasping a little when Kate nipped just below her ear. “It’s always good when you’re there.” She blushes immediately as she says the words.

 

Kate pulls back and grins at Rana, melting at just how much of a sweetheart Rana can be even in times like this. “You sweet talker!” 

 

Rana shifts back, sitting up so she can swing her legs off the sofa. “You’re right, we should get to bed. You have work at 12.”  

 

Kate frowned and sat up to press kisses across Rana’s back. “I’d be more than happy to take you to bed.” 

 

Rana groans and reached back to thread her fingers through Kate’s hair. “You really need to sleep.” 

 

“I need you more.” Rana can hear the smile in her voice and she can’t believe how only a couple of hours ago she could have been so angry at her. Kate pauses a moment and shifts to sit by Rana’s side, turning to face her. “That is if you want to, I just figured that since I couldn’t return the  _ favour, _ ” She presses a little kiss on Rana’s shoulder and Rana melts a bit at the sweetness of it, “That you’d be pretty worked up still.”

“I am, but you’ve got work and you need to sleep without feeling obligated.” Rana shrugs and Kate frowns at the wording. 

“Obligated? Rana I’m crazy about you, I love making you feel good.” Rana kisses her then, with enough force to knock her back a bit. 

“We best get a move on then.” Rana murmurs and gives her one last kiss before standing up and offering Kate a hand up which she gladly takes. Rana forgets that sex with Kate isn’t like how it had been with any of her her other partners. With Kate, it was all about equality and communication rather than trying to take what she can get. It takes a bit of reassurance sometimes that Rana’s pleasure was an essential part for Kate rather than an optional bonus.  Rana pauses at the bedroom and pulls Kate into another kiss. “I love you Kate Connor.” 

Kate grins at her and pulls her close, allowing herself to take the time to get a feel of Rana’s bum in the process. “I love you too.” There’s a sweetness in her tone which directly contradicts the way she gives Rana’s bum a firm squeeze and leans down to press hot, wet kisses down Rana’s neck, backing her into the shut door. 

“You have such a thing for my bum.” Rana comments, but gasps and clutches Kate’s biceps nethertheless. 

Kate pulls back a moment to remove Rana’s bra and raises an eyebrow. “Who wouldn’t?” She remarks and Rana hates the fact that she ever tried to deprive herself of this. 

Kate smirks and leans down to lay kisses across Rana’s breasts, taking a nipple in her mouth letting her teeth graze it gently, causing Rana’s legs to turn to jelly as she leans against the door. “Fuck, Kate take me to bed.” 

Kate nods and turns the door knob with a hand on the small of Rana’s back as she backs them up toward their bed. Rana feels a now familiar twist of anticipation as Kate looks her with dark eyes and Rana struggles to think of a time she’s ever felt so desired. Kate gently shoves her onto the bed, following not far after her, kissing her with a passion that never seemed to fade. Rana could curse herself for being so careless the night before, for nearly derailing such a beautiful thing. Then Kate bites Rana’s lower lip and she can’t think of anything much at all. 

Kate sits up on her knees a moment to remove Rana’s underwear before returning to kiss down Rana’s stomach, tracing light patterns across Rana’s sides in a way she knew was a little ticklish but the resulting bark of laughter from Rana was more than worth the slap on her arm. “Kate!” Rana laughs and grasps Kate’s wrists to make her stop. 

Kate looks up with a wry smile. “I just like making you smile, babe.” 

Rana rolls her eyes, grinning despite herself. “Then make me come and i’ll smile ear to ear.” She doesn’t know where the boldness comes from but she loves to watch Kate’s jaw drop slightly. 

“Yes Ma’am.” Kate taps her fingers against Rana’s wrists until she loosens her grip allowing her to thread their fingers together. 

Kate continues where she left off, moving downward, pressing kisses on Rana’s belly button, her hips and her pubic bone in an act of sheer affection that made Rana sigh out a reverent “I love you.” in spite of the building frustration at not being touched where she needs it. 

Kate pauses right as she reaches the apex of Rana’s thighs and gives her a look that almost seems like the love is pouring out of her. “Love you, always.”  She replies and dips down to take a long, broad swipe of her tongue from Rana’s entrance to her clit, delighting in the strangled gasp coming from Rana, spreading her legs to give Kate better access. 

Rana knows that it won’t take much, the memory of Kate coming (twice) is firmly in her mind as Kate licks around her clit, careful not to make direct contact. Kate knows her so well now that Rana is pretty sure she could get her off in a matter of seconds if she ever wanted to. 

For now though, Kate seems to be content to work Rana up. She knows Rana can’t come without some level of penetration and even as Kate’s tongue dips into her entrance every now and again in a shallow thrust, it’s not enough. Rana can feel herself becoming more and more tense, feeling as if she’ll snap any minute, but the relief never comes. Kate just keeps drawing her closer and closer without an reprieve.  “Please.” Rana groans out but Kate seems to ignore her, instead opting to continue her agonizingly slow pace. 

“Tell me what you need.” The vibrations of Kate’s voice so close to her clit send a jolt of electricity through Rana and she feels for a moment that she may be completely lost. 

“You.” Rana murmurs, because there isn’t a way she can possibly articulate the specifics of it. 

Kate turns her head to nip at Rana’s thigh. “How?” 

Rana could scream, she knows Kate knows what she needs, but it seems she is determined to make her say it before she’ll give in. “Kate!” She knows she sounds pathetic but Rana can’t quite find it in her to care, she sends a prayer to whatever god might be watching that Kate takes mercy on her. 

Kate shakes her head and licks a circle around Rana’s clit, once, twice, three times until Rana is pretty much a mess of moans and gasps. “How do you need me, Rana.” 

“Fuck me!” Rana gasps, voice hoarse from the effort of it all. Kate pulls her right hand from Rana’s grip and lines up two fingers right outside of Rana’s entrance.

All at once Kate thrusts deep inside Rana and presses a hot, wet kiss directly on her clit. It’s all too much at once, it takes Rana catapulting over the edge with a white hot rush of intensity. Kate keeps her fingers moving just long enough to help Rana ride through it, but it’s all so sensitive and Rana bats at her to pull away. Kate obliges and pulls out, moving up the bed to take in the view; Rana, eyes screwed shut and back arched with her now free hands clutching at the sheets. It isn’t until Rana reaches out for her that Kate pulls her in close, peppering kisses over her face until she opens her eyes. “I’m here.” 

Rana clutches onto her, riding out the last few aftershocks. Once she’s relaxed she snuggles into Kate and kisses her softly, almost blushing under the intensity of her gaze. After a moment to catch her breath she pulls away slightly, overcome with the love in the moment. She narrows her eyes in mock annoyance and slaps Kate’s arm playfully. 

Kate at least has the decency to look sheepish. “What was that for?” She asks, somewhat indignantly as she rubs her arm. 

“That was mean.” Rana admonishes. 

Kate simply laughs and traces teasing circles on Rana’s shoulder. “And you weren’t being mean last night?” She asks with a coy smile that Rana really wants to kiss away. 

Rana pretends to be offended, frowning despite the smile she can’t hold back. “You weren’t complaining.” 

Kate grins and kisses Rana sweetly. “Neither were you, bossy.” 

Rana wants to argue, but there’s a tiredness that suddenly overwhelms her and she can’t help but yawn instead. “I wouldn’t be bossy if you weren’t a tease.”  She mumbles, snuggling back into Kate as much as she can. 

Kate pulls Rana in close before pulling on the duvet to cover them, pressing a gentle kiss on the top of Rana’s head. “I know, I’m sorry.” Both she and Rana know fine well that she isn’t, but they close their eyes and allow themselves a few hours of sleep before they have to face the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guy's going to add one last chapter to this instalment and then i'm onto the next part in the series, i'm a bit stuck as to what to write next so let me know if you have any ideas,   
> thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut I'm afraid, Rana and Sophie have a chat and Kate is a sweetheart.

A shiver runs up Rana’s spine that rouses her from sleep, she curses the decision not to put something on before she fell asleep, the duvet offering less protection from the drafty flat than she’d like. She reaches out for Kate, eyes still shut, hoping to absorb some of her girlfriend’s ever present warmth but to her dismay is only met with more cold. Rana opens one eye, aware of a rustling at the end of the bed, to find Kate wrapped only in towel, attempting to untangle the cables of their hair dryer and straighteners while making as little noise as possible. Rana can’t help but smile at the sight even as she wishes that she and Kate could just lay in bed all day together. 

 

Kate eventually frees the cables and Rana really wants to get up and kiss the satisfied grin of Kate’s face as she whispers a triumphant “Yes!” 

 

“Happy with yourself?” Rana mumble’s making her attention known. 

 

Kate blushes and looks a little sheepish. “Sorry, Rana. I was trying to get them so I could dry my hair in the spare room and not wake you.” 

 

Rana smiles sleepily and Kate can’t help but think she looks a bit adorable. “Very considerate.” Rana’s voice is quiet, but Kate can pick up the mirth in her tone. 

 

Kate makes her way around the bed and leans down to give Rana a soft kiss. “Go back to sleep, I’ll text you when I get my break.” 

 

Rana nods, appreciating the eyeful of Kate’s cleavage and arms as she bends over. “I love you.” She murmurs, already closing her eyes again and snuggling into the blankets as Kate pulls away. 

 

Kate smiles softly, picking up her stuff  before making her way out the door.  She pauses in the door frame and tries to memorise just how warm the moment is, tries to bottle it up so she can carry it with her all day. “I love you too.” She replies, although she has a feeling Rana has already fallen asleep again. 

 

Kate leaves the flat a little while later with a spring in her step that she’s sure anyone could notice. For the first time in a while, though, she can’t find it in her to care.  

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rana wakes up an hour or so later, a pounding head breaking her from her slumber. She had hoped the rather strenuous workout she had received when she had returned from the pub would have worked the alcohol out of her system, in fairness it was nowhere near as bad as it would have been otherwise, but she was still left feeling mildly like death. 

 

Rana turns her head away from the light of the window to see a glass of water and a couple of painkillers that Kate must have left for her on their bedside table and smiles despite herself. 

 

By the time she’s showered and ready to face the word she feels a lot better, it's a miracle what a strong coffee and some leftover pasta can do to cure a hangover. Yet there’s a twisty feeling in the pit of her stomach nethertheless. 

 

She knows she has to talk to Sophie today, she could shoot herself for her behaviour the night before. It the cold light of day her irrational fear that Sophie might be trying to steal kate away from her was simply embarrassing. Especially given Kate’s history. 

 

Rana makes her way out of the flat, bracing herself with her bravest of faces in the hopes that if she can convince herself that she knows what she’s doing. She catches Sean’s eye across the street almost immediately, he gives her a sympathetic smile and she vaguely remembers him in The Rover’s last night. Rana has a feeling her brave face isn’t working. 

 

She knows it’s daft, even as she walks toward the garage as slowly as she can, afterall Kate had forgiven her. They had spent all night talking things over and Kate had left that morning with a soft kiss and an “I love you.” Rana was by no means still in the doghouse, even if by rights she absolutely should be. 

 

It was perhaps that guilt that intensified the twist in her stomach as she stopped Sophie chatting to Tyrone at the front of the garage. Rana knew she was way out of line, it felt like she was just constantly messing up with Kate sometimes, always pushing Kate’s ample patience a little too far. Rana had nearly lost Kate for good so many times since they became close that she sometimes feels like every little hiccup might be the thing that tears them apart. 

 

Sophie doesn’t spot her as she approaches and Rana has a brief panic that Sophie may not be interested in her apology. “Sophie.” Rana calls out, deciding that if she’s ignored she’s not too close that she can’t pretend that she’s just ducking into The Kabin. 

 

Sophie turns to look at her and offers her a wary smile as Rana comes closer. “Hi Rana.”

 

Rana tries to look as apologetic as she can, even as her instincts are calling at her to turn and run the other way. “I wanted to have a chat to you about last night.” 

Sophie’s eyes widen a little. “Look, whatever is going on between you and Kate is between you two.” She begins, eager not to get dragged into a domestic. 

Tyrone, for his part, glances between the two of them in confusion before remembering hearing something from Fiz about Rana having an affair with a woman. Sensing the tension between them he ducks back, patting Sophie’s shoulder with an affectionately protective “I’ll be in the back if you need me.” 

Rana waits until Tyrone is out of sight before sighing deeply. “I know, I want to apologise.” 

Sophie huffs, still fairly unimpressed. “If you’re angling for me and Kate to stop seeing each other when you were the one who dragged everything back up between us, you’ve got another thing coming.” 

Rana’s eyebrows almost shoot to her hairline, she knew Kate had mentioned a feisty side to Sophie before but she had always been so sweet to Rana it was bizarre to be on the receiving end. “I’m not.” Rana replies, bit more defensively than she would have liked. “Just let me explain?” 

Sophie looks her up and down, as if trying to measure up her sincerity. “I finish in 15, I’ll meet you at yours. I doubt you want half the street knowing about this.” 

Rana nods gratefully. “I really don’t. Thank you.” 

Sophie shrugs. “It’s fine, I remember when I first came out. Every time I had a tiff with my girlfriend everyone thought one of us was going to turn straight.” She rolls her eyes at the memory. “And you of all people don’t need that attention right now.” 

Rana can’t help but smile at the consideration despite everything. They weigh each other up a moment, both fiercely protective over Kate, trying to figure out the other one’s intentions. Rana can’t help but appreciate the common ground between them, at least she knows that there’s someone else out there who cares as much for Kate as she does. Sophie seems to come to a similar decision as her expression warms. Rana lets out a nervous laugh and wipes her ever-so-slightly sweaty palms on her jacket, taking a half step backwards. “Text me when you get your break, I’ll put the kettle on.” 

Sophie smiles at Rana’s nervousness and nods. “Will do.” She turns and makes her way back into the garage, Rana can hear Tyrone ask what’s going on as she makes her way back. It’s odd how little she cares now that she knows she hasn’t completely ruined her relationship with Sophie. As much as Rana appreciates Sophie as a friend of Kate’s, there was a point were she and Rana were friends too. A bit of the heaviness of before weighs down on her again as she makes her way into the flat in recognition of how she had mistreated Sophie during the affair, using Sophie’s still present feelings for Kate to ease Rana’s own guilt at (temporarily) giving up on their relationship. 

By the time Rana makes it back up to the flat she’s all nervous again, she takes to pacing up and down in an effort to calm down. She’s in the middle of rearranging the sofa cushions for the second time when her phone finally buzzes with a message, she almost jumps over the sofa in her rush to answer it. It’s Kate.

**Kate <3**

**On my break now, how’s my girl? Xx**

Rana almost swoons a little at the message, it calms her immediately, after all they’ve come so far since all the mess of the affair. For all of her nerves and guilt, this is still the happiest Rana has ever been. She lets herself trace the message with her finger for a moment with a reverence that would embarrass her if anyone could see her. Not for the first time, she finds herself a little overwhelmed by the love in the little gestures that kate barely even thinks about. Before she can reply however the door buzzes, breaking her out of her sappy trance. 

Rana answers it to find Sophie looking a bit uncomfortable, hovering in the doorway. “Sorry, by the time I remembered to text I was already nearly here.” 

Rana tries her best smile and steps aside. “Please, come in.” 

Sophie follows her through, perching on the arm of the sofa as Rana puts the kettle on. Rana watches her carefully, trying to calm herself down, they’re both pretty visibly unsure what to do. Rana tries to focus on taking the mugs out of the cupboard, the milk out of the fridge, shaking out the teabags before placing them in the mugs in an effort to delay the inevitable. Sophie simply watches her, amused despite herself, the Rana in front of her was so different to the one she was faced with last night. Sophie can sort of see why Kate thought she was worth all the effort, for the first time Sophie could see the person behind the cool, composed exterior. 

Rana finally looks up as the kettle boils, Sophie wonders if she’s going to get to the point but she’s clearly in autopilot still. “Sugar?” Rana asks and Sophie almost laughs at how nervous she is, but she keeps a neutral face as she shakes her head.

Sophie waits until Rana passes her tea and sits herself on the other end of the sofa, almost at the end of the cushion, back as straight as if she were a posed doll. Sophie turns to watch her carefully. “You going to talk at any point?” The words are blunt but there’s enough warmth in Sophie’s tone to help Rana relax a bit. 

Rana looks directly at Sophie and it’s a bit more intense than she intended, but she knows that she has to say her piece before she loses her nerve. “I messed you about, I manipulated you into pursuing Kate when I knew she was still in love with me.” 

Sophie is visibly taken aback. “You didn’t make me do anything. I should have known that ship had sailed.”  She shrugs, they both know the pain is still there but Sophie doesn’t see any need in dragging it up. “But Kate’s a mate, that’s always been the most important thing.” 

Rana nods, plucking at the hem of the sofa cushion in an attempt to calm her nerves. “I know. I guess what I’m trying to say is,” Rana has to look away a second before returning her gaze to meet Sophie’s expectant eyes. “It’s completely hippocrytical for me to judge you for any part of your past with her. I shouldn’t have gone there. I’m sorry.” 

Sophie looks at her a moment, Rana can practically hear the cogs whirring as she thinks. “How’s Kate?”

Rana frowns at the question, it hits her again just how deeply Sophie cares for Kate. “She was annoyed at me for being rude to you. We talked things through and we’re fine though.” 

Sophie nods, glancing around the room; noting the picture frames on the walls of the Connors and the Habeeb’s (there’s even a few with Sophie from nights out), she sees the trashy magazines on the coffee table that she knows are Kate’s guilty pleasure and the perfectly arranged spice rack on the kitchen counter that could only be Rana’s organisation. She takes it all in, Kate had clearly found a level of balance and domesticity with Rana that she could never quite reach with Sophie despite their best efforts. “Then, I guess I’m fine too.” 

Sophie’s voice is so quiet that Rana is almost sure she’s imagined it. “What??’

Sophie nods to herself and faces Rana with a confidence she hasn’t had since the whole saga with Kate started in the first place. “I care about Kate. I want her to be happy, and you make her happy. I’ll forgive it all if you can do that.”

Rana frowns. “But I was still completely out of line.” 

Sophie nods with a soft smile. “You were, but I don’t think you’ll be doing it again. Besides I know by now not to try to get in between Kate and the woman she loves.” 

“You can be annoyed at me on behalf of yourself, you know.” 

Sophie lets out a humourless laugh. “I’ve dealt with worse. What annoyed me was that way you treat Kate. I mean, it was like you were staking your claim on her. I don’t like anyone I care about being treat like that.” 

Rana nods slowly. “You’re right, I let my insecurity get the better of me. Kate deserves the best,” Rana straightens her back again, uncomfortable with being so exposed, “And I was not at my best last night.” 

Sophie grins at her and tilts her head. “No you weren’t. But I know what Kate’s like in an unhappy relationship, she isn’t like that with you.” She can’t quite believe she’s ended up reassuring Rana of all people of their worthiness of Kate, but Sophie can’t help but root for them a bit. “Any way, we all get daft about stuff like that when we’re drunk.” 

Rana can’t help a couple of tears slipping out of her eyes. “You’re a bit of a gem, Sophie Webster.” 

Sophie shrugs and holds her arm out to pull Rana into a tight hug. “We’ll put it behind us. Can we just go back to all getting along?” 

Rana nods and lets out a wet laugh. “I can if you can.” 

Sophie grins as Rana pulls away, wiping at her eyes. “Bloody hell, I think we need a proper drink after that.” 

Rana smiles and gets up, making her way to the kitchen. “I think we’ve got a good bottle of white that Kate nicked from the Bistro.” 

Sophie laughs, tipping her head back into the sofa. “I swear if Michelle didn’t own the place she’d totally be fired the amount of stuff she takes from there.” 

“Tell me about it!” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Kate arrives back to the flat, a bunch of flowers and a couple of ready meals from Dev’s in her hands. She had guessed that since Rana hadn’t replied to her text while she was on her break that she had been suffering from a really bad hangover. Rana always did suffer from drinking more than Kate, she had a really low tolerance and tended to have killer headaches the next morning. Kate sometimes wonders why she even bothers. 

The last thing she expects to see is Sophie Webster on her sofa and a half empty bottle of wine on the table. 

Rana shoots up almost as soon as Kate opens the door. “Babe!”  She greets a shocked Kate with a happy kiss before pulling away and noticing the flowers. “Oh Kate, they’re beautiful.” 

Kate looks between the pair, clearly trying to mask her amusement. “When you didn’t reply to my text I guessed that you were held up in bed all day.” Kate’s voice is soft, but Rana feels a spike of guilt nethertheless, her eyes go wide and her hands drop to cover Kate’s.

“Sophie came before I could reply. Sorry babe.” Rana’s face is a little flushed and Kate can tell she’s probably already tipsy. 

“It was my fault we was drinking.” Sophie pipes up and Kate’s catches her nod to Rana in solidarity. 

Kate glances between the two of them in mock skepticism. “I take it you two have talked it out then?”

Rana nods just a little too enthusiastically with a wide, happy smile. “We definitely did.”

“Coming out on this street is a nightmare, everyone is always so into your business. I can’t hardly blame her after what she's been through.” Sophie explains standing from the sofa with an affectionate smile. “That being said, I should probably leave you two to it.” 

Kate smiled at her, looking between Rana and Sophie with a rush of warmth. “Thanks Soph, love you.” 

Rana barely even notices the words as they leave Kate’s mouth, the little voice at the back of her head is still trying to raise alarm, but it didn’t compare to the new respect she had for all that Kate and Sophie’s relationship actually involved. If she’s honest she’s not far off loving Sophie too. 

Sophie stops next to them before she leaves, placing a hand on Rana’s shoulder. “Love you too, look after this one for me.” She cocks her head toward Rana and gives Kate a warm hug when she nods.

Kate wonders how she ever thought that a choice had to be made between Sophie and Rana. As Rana jumps into a happy ramble about how great Sophie is, it seems absurd she ever thought she’d have to lose either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! all of the comments do wonders to making me want to write.  
> I'm not sure where to take this next so please leave any suggestions, it would be very appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading any comment/ suggestions are very welcome.  
> I'm working on a second chapter to this which i'll probably get up by Tuesday. 
> 
> send prompts for what else you'd like to see at my tumblr http://time-to-girl-the-hell-up.tumblr.com


End file.
